Surprise
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: The Janeways get a little surprise when they Kathryn via the Pathfinder Project. J/C Epilogue is up and us been updated please (re) read so the companion pieces to come make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise **

**Author's Note: This came to me late at night and may be a total strange and makes no sense. This a total AU.**

**Pairing: J/C**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: The Janeways get a surprise when they see Kathryn via the Pathfinder project.**

**=/\=**

It was finally here, finally accomplished after seven years disconnected from Starfleet and their families they were able to have two way communications with Earth. Kathryn walked slowly to Astrometrics, she was finally going to see her mother and sister, Gretchen and Phoebe. She smiled at the commander on her way in and nodded to Seven.

"Kathy, are you there?" she smiled hearing her mother's voice so much like her own

"Yes mom I'm here. Is Pheebs there?" she asked

"Of course I am, I'm offened you'd need to ask that." The picture cleared her mom was on the left her younger sister on the right. Phoebe was looking well her blue eyes seemed to shine as she saw her older sister, her dark hair had begun to grey '_I expect my half betazoid nephews are the root of her premature greying'_ Kathryn thought.

"I'm fine but I need to introduce you to some people first I haven't got long." She announced tapping her combadge "Chakotay, bring them in" The doors behind her opened a tall man with a tattoo above his left eyebrow he was carrying a young boy with dark hair like his own. A red headed girl held his hand.

"Mom, Phoebe I want you to meet my husband Chakotay, our daughter Melonie and our son Anson" words alluded the other Janeway's there was silence for several seconds.

"Hello, Auntie Pheebs, gramma. I hope you get drawings. Mommy sent them. Say something pweese." The young girl looked to her mom.

"I'm just shocked, honey. I can't think of anything else to say. I'm a grandma again and I didn't even know it. Oh sweetie how was it, were you okay?" Gretchen leant forward a little.

"Captain you only have one minute remaining." Seven turned from her station

"Alright. I'll send some other things over to you and I should probably tell you" Kathryn slowly turned exposing her growing belly "Three and four are on their way. I want to tell you so much but I haven't the time. So I know this is a surprise but it's so good to see you. I love you both give my love to the twins and Aronna.

"You are gone for 7 years and go all family crazy on me jeez Kathy" Phoebe joked

"Maybe being out her gave me the kick I needed. I love you." She seemed to get louder as the transmission ended. Melonie was still waving at the blank screen.

"Where they go mommy?" she asked pointing to the screen.

"They haven't gone anywhere, it's just because we are so far away, that's all." She explained to the little girl as she and Chakotay exited holding hands.

"We will see them face to face one day. I know it" Chakotay whispered into her hair as they went to their quarters for some time together, as a family.

=/\=

**Author's Note: I will post an Epilogue to this story so it's not over just yet. Please reviw always appreciated.**

**That-geek-in-hat©**


	2. Epilogue: Setting Foot on Earth

**Epilogue- Setting Foot on earth**

**Author's note: I've done some editing to the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it as I've got lots of mini companion pieces waiting to be posted, that include major moments in The Janeway family life some happy some sad.**

Kathryn Janeway could feel herself shaking, over the last 4 years she had talked with her mom and sister but she hadn't seen them in person for so long. Part of her was nervous, part was glad the majority of the twins childhood would be on earth and part was distraught that she had to leave Voyager. However with Chakotay by her side, Melon, a nickname that had stuck after all her younger siblings attempted to say it, Anson, Erla and Kolopak crowded by their legs they were beamed down to earth

Cheers erupted as they appeared then dulled slightly as everyone took in the view 2 four year olds huddled close to her, a seven year old looking down and a nine year old smiling lopsidedly, just like her mother . Slowly the clapping continued and once again the crowd erupted, Erla jumped up into her mother's arms and squeezed tightly as they walked to headquarters.

"Kathryn Janeway, what a nice surprise. It's a delight to see these four in the flesh" Although _Voyager_ had been in contact with Starfleet and indeed Owen Paris, he had only seen the children once or twice despite having been a close friend of her father's and mother. "Well I'll let you continue, Gretchen and Phoebe await your arrival.

The family walked the long cream corridor, so different from _Voyager_. Carefully pushing the door open Kathryn was quickly enveloped into a hug by her sister, well as best as she could considering Erla's tight grip on her mother's neck, Gretchen welcomed Melonie, Anson and Kolopak to earth with a hug.

"Melon" Kolopak suddenly shouted causing a teary Kathryn to laugh alongside Chakotay. Aronna and the two boys welcomed them back and greeted Chakotay like he'd always been part of the family. Cousins laughed and instantly got on.

A knock on the door startled them and when a tall, but not as tall as Chakotay, man with grey hair entered he almost fainted. Here was his ex-fiance who had been dedicated to every aspect of her career, now with a husband and four young children

"You've been busy out in the Delta Quadrant I see". He joked

"Surprise!" Kathryn '_hugged'_ Mark and introduced him to her family.

=/\=

The young family stayed at the Janeway's family home. The new Janeway children loved all the space and the dogs that Mark had brought over. So much happened in the following few hours. They both knew that there were many meetings nad things that needed to cleared out but right now she was glad of the familier setting and feel of home.

"You going to tell me how you meet my brother in law" Her sister sat down Mika on her heels.

"Oh yeah it was really romantic. I was the captain of a Starfleet ship and he the Captain of a the Val-Jean, a rebel Maquis ship. The odds were against us but after some edgy fits we broke through" Kathryn dramatically told her gigglish little sister.

"Ok, so it wasn't the most romantic or easiest but you look happy, happier than you were with Mark" Kathryn nodded "How long did you have him at arm's length?"

"Hey Melon is nine so it wasn't that long. New earth was when I realised" her sister looked at her confused "Oh the time we were the only two humanoids on the planet" Phoebe's eyes grew as Kathryn began the new earth story.

=/\=

As Kathryn Janeway slipped into bed beside her husband she smiled, she had done it, their crew were home. Yes it had been difficult and yes she'd bent and broken a few rules but to her that didn't matter, not now.

"Well, my darling wife how do you feel?" Chakotay as he came in after tucking the kids into bed, to see her lying on the bed.

"Mmm, tired and damn glad to be home." She mumbled quietly

"See I told you, you would do it" he whispered kneeling over her

"We, Chakotay I couldn't have done this without you" she reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Chakotay" she whispered to her husband. Chakotay snuggled closer kissing her neck and gently placing a hand on her stomach

"I love you too, My Kathryn"

=/\=

**Author's Note: I hope that wasn't too OOC or strange totally adored the J/C ship and hated the way Voyager was ended. Please leave a review as they are always appreciated.**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**


End file.
